dsfffandomcom-20200214-history
Sagiya, the Draining Sucker
Sagiya, the Draining Sucker is a Bio Ravager from Verdanth. She is a leeching life form whose main ability is to bite enemies and drain their blood, healing Sagiya in the process. Weapons This hero is equipped with the Leech Teeth weapons. Base Stats Lore Sagiya is a parasite. She constantly consumes the blood of prey to feed to her larva offspring. She was rogue all the way. She would consume the insides of any animal she encounters. Then she met the most powerful creature on Verdanth, Crogenitor Astra. Astra instinctively charged at Astra, but Astra saw that coming, and had her pounce into a holding cage. Astra experimented on her predatory instincts, and found her to be perfect for testing. She was tested on her aggression. It was pretty aggressive. That night, Sagiya sneaks past the lab security systems, and tried to consume Astra while he was asleep. Fortunately (For Astra), Sagiya could not penetrate the armor of the Crogenitor. She sensed a bigger prey. When she looked out of the lab, she saw The Darkspore. Now knowing what to eat, she went to fight the Darkspore. Appearance Sahiya is a leech creature. Se is limbless, so she has 3 attack slots. She also has cleavage. Download Files Pets Abilities Note: All Ability Performace is based on the stats of Sagiya Alpha. Basic Attack: Leech Strike Range: 8 meters Cooldown: 0.2 seconds Cast Type: Instant Sagiya pounces to her target enemy, biting it. Damage dealth is returned as health for Sagiya. Unique Ability: Leechlets Range: Self Cooldown: 15 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 18 Sagiya spawns 15 tiny pets. The pets are innately hostile to all enemies. Their attacks aren't that strong, but damage they deal heals them, increasing their survivability greater. Squad Ability: Absorption Field Range: 12 meters Cooldown: 18 seconds Cast Type: Channeled (6 seconds) Power Cost: 28 The user channels for 6 seconds. During that time, any enemy that gets within 12 meters will steadily have their health drained. Damage dealt is returned as health. Modifiers *'Sagiya's Absorption Field: Includes a 15% power leech at a cost of 50% more power to use the ability.' (Sonikku's Affix) *'Sagiya's Absorption Field: Allies in the field are also healed.' (Nyomou's Affix) Passive Ability: Bloodthirsty Sagiya can gain even more health than she can have. If her current health is double her normal max health, She will deal guaranteed Critical Hits. This allows her to have 150% more health than normal. Overdrive Sagiya deals Guaranteed Critical Hits if health is above maximum. ''Hidden Passive'' Sagiya can navigate through enemies, such as slithering between their legs. She can also travel between enemies, even if there would be no gaps for normal heroes to pass through. Sagiya can't push enemies, consequently. Variant Abilities: Alpha - Virulent Vines Range: 20 meters Cooldown: 14 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 14 Roots the target in place for '''8 ' seconds and applies an infectious disease that deals energy damage over that period. The disease will spread to nearby enemies, dealing energy damage to each one.'' Beta - Cerebral Hijack Range: 4 meters Cooldown: 75 seconds Cast Type: Channeled (1.5 seconds) Power Cost: 29 Sagiya slithers on her target, attempting to breach its head. Once she hijacks the target, she deal steady damage to her victim for 30 seconds. This works even on Destructors, and the hijacked victim's health is stolen over the duration. Enemies will me mostly unable to detect her presence, but will try to attack the victim if they do notice her. Gamma - Roar of Derision Range: 30 meters Cooldown: 12 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 18 Sagiya charges to the targetted point and roars, taunting all enemies within '''8m' ''for 5'' seconds and taking ''25% ''less damage from all sources during that time. Delta - Streaming Drain Range: 10 meters Cooldown: 10 seconds Cast Type: Channeled (2 seconds) Power Cost: 10 Sagiya pounces on her target, then leeches its health for 2 seconds. Any Criticals hits that land on her will cause her to detach. Gallery CRE_Sagiya, The Draining Sucker-0f0b6401_ful.png|Alpha Variant CRE_Sagiya, The Draining Sucker-0f0b6402_ful.png|Beta Variant CRE_Sagiya, The Draining Sucker-0f0b6403_ful.png|Gamma Variant CRE_Sagiya, The Draining Sucker-0f0b6405_ful.png|Delta Variant Trivia *?? Category:Heroes Category:Ravagers Category:Darkspore Category:End Heroes Category:Bio Category:Verdanth